


Always.

by kaktusen



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Older Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining, Pining Levi, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eh whatever, idk if it's really pining, non-binary hanji, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaktusen/pseuds/kaktusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was my babysitter when I was young. But when I turned six, he suddenly stopped coming. I got a new babysitter and that was it. I've never seen him since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! So this is my day 1 of Ereri Week 2015! ^^ Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy~.

I’ve always wanting him. Always wanting his attention. Always wanted to be there beside him. Always this, always that. He was my first and only love.

 

Eren was my babysitter when I was young. But when I turned six, he suddenly stopped coming. I got a new babysitter and that was it. I’ve never seen him since then. It’s been 11 years, I’m 17 now, and I can barely remember his face. I know his name is Eren but I can’t quite remember his last name. It was something complicated, something hard to say. I want to meet him again. I want to hug him, kiss him.. I want to do everything with him. But where is he?

 

”Levi!” Hanji’s voice brought me out of my daydreaming.

”Huh? What is it foureyes?” I asked and slightly glared at them.

”Do you wanna come to my party this friday?” They akled and looked intensely at him. I cringed a little. Hanji’s parties always went a little over the top. I have to admit that they are fun, but there’s too much sweat and vomit for me.

”I don’t know-”

”Aww come onnnn! You’ll get to meet Erwin’s new boyfriend!” They whined. I looked over at Erwin and he nodded. I sighed.

”Sure..” I said and took a bite of my salad.

”YESS!” They welled and threw their hands up in the air. I laid down my fork beside the small plastic bowl with some salad left in.

”You guys done?” I asked and stood up.

I got a ”Yup!” from Hanji and a hum from Erwin. I took my tray and walked away.

 

**Friday**

Music blared and light flashed as I stepped into Hanji’s gigantic house. You see, Hanji’s parents are rich and both of them are on bussines trip this weekend so Hanji’s throwing a party. Now back to this. I was wearing a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, An unbuttoned dark red and black flanel shirt over, tight grey jeans with suspenders hanging down, black converse and a dark red beanie.

I played with my spiderbite piercings as I was searching for Erwin or Hanji.

”Leviiii!” Hanji yelled and waved. I barely heard them because of the loud music. I turned around and saw them jumping and waving a few meters away. I gave them a slight wave and walked up to them.

”Hey- woah!” Just as I was about to talk they grabbed my arm and dragged me through a bunch of people.

”Where are we going?” I yelled over the music.

”To Erwin of course! He’s at the mini bar with his boyfriend! He’s super duper cute!” They yelled and kept on dragging me.

 

We stood in front of the mini bar, where the music wasn’t as loud. I was panting a little from when Hanji had decided to drag me through the people on the dance floor.

”Ah- Levi! Meet my boyfriend, Armin!” Erwin said in a loud voice filled with pride and gestured to a shorter blond with blue eyes. Most of his hair was held up with a baby blue ribbon and his bangs framing his face. He held his hand forward.

”I’m Armin. Nice to meet you.” He smiled. I took his hand and shook it.

”Levi. Nice to meet you too.” I said and let go of his hand. We chatted a little and I was sipping on a beer. When people around me started to get drunk, I wanted to get some fresh air.

I excused myself and walked towards the door. I went out and sat on the stairs. The sun had set hours ago and the moon was fully out, shining it’s dim light down on the world. I sighed and fished up my cigarette packet and lighter from my pocket. I put a cigarette between my lips and lighted it. I took a deep breath and then blew out the smoke through my nose. Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me to see a tall man. His face was covered by a shadow so I couldn’t see it.

”Can I borrow a light?” The man asked and held out this cigarette.

”Sure.” I said and held up my lighter towards him. He thanked me and lighted his cigarette. Het hen sat down beside me and handed me my lighter. I took it and put it back in my pocket. Now I could see his face. He has styled, brown hair that reached past his shoulders and turquiose eyes. He was incredibly hot. It started fluttering in my stomach. Huh.. I’ve never felt like this since Eren. Maybe I’ve finally moved on?

”I’m Levi. You?” I said and breathed out some smoke. I looked at the moon.

”… Eren.” My my head turned towards him in shock. Did he say...?

”Huh?” I said.

”Eren. My name is Eren.” And that’s where I recognized him. His face, his eyes, his voice, the color of his hair. Everything suited the Eren I had known.

”Er..en…” I said slowly. I remembered his last name now. ”As in.. Eren Jaeger?” He looked at me in shock.

”.. Yeah… How did you- Wait.. you’re.. Levi Ackerman.. right?” He said and I hummed in response.

”Oh my- Oh my god. I didn’t realize at first! I saw you inside, talking to my friend Armin and his boyfriend. You looked kinda familiar so I thought I’d follow you out. By the way, you look really good.” He said and let out a laugh that made the fluttering in my stomach increase.

”I- I really missed you.” I said quietly and looked down. At first I was happy to meet him again, then I became sad, then anger suddenly built up.

”I missed you too.” That made me even angrier. I stood up and turned to him.

”Do you even-.. Do you even know what you did to me?! You suddenly dissapeared and were gon for what? 10, 11 years?! Couldn’t you have said anything?!” I broke down. I started crying. He stood up and hugged me.

”I’m so, _so_ , _**so**_ , sorry for that. Shit happened. There was trouble in my family and we moved away, I got depressed and my life just fell apart. Many of the years I was gone I was building up my life again. I met Armin and Mikasa and they helped me. I went to highschool and I’m going to college studying art. My life finally settled down to somewhat normal so I decided to come here with my friends. I’m so sorry I left without saying anything..” He blabbed on. ”There’s another reason too…” He said.

”What?” I said, voice muffeled by his shirt.

”Ehm.. I- Actually I-…” He stuttered.

”Just spit it out, you shit.” I said.

”Actually I.. I fell for you. I knew you were incredibly young but I just couldn’t help it.” He said in one breath. ”Please don’t hate me..” My face started heating up and the fluttering only increased.

”I..” I burried my head deeper into his shirt. ”I’ve been in love with you since you started baby sitting me…” I said, breathing in the scent of sweat, him and colonge.

”S-Seriously?” He stuttered. I pulled away my head and looked up at him.

”.. Yeah.” I said. He leaned closer and closer until our lips met. We kissed deeply. This guy, Eren Jaeger, swept me off my feet with only a kiss. He pulled away.

”I love you.” I said and kissed him again.

”I love you too.” He mumbled between kisses.

I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> So~? How was it? Please comment what you thought of it and how I can get better at writing if you've got experience! ^^ I'd be really happy if you did.
> 
> See ya tomorrow! ^^


End file.
